Reconnaissance
by Phyqua
Summary: Ed and Roy are sent to wizarding Britain to spy for the Fuhrer's impending invasion. All seems fine until the Alchemy professor returns to Hogwarts. Van Hohenheim has grown to love the peace of the wizarding world over these past ten years and isn't about to let Ameteris take over. Ed must chose between his morals and his home.
1. Chapter 1

_Mission Codename: Project Magic_

 _Operatives: The Flame Alchemist and the Fullmetal Alchemist_

 _Duration: 1 year, subject to extension._

 _Starting Date: September 1_ _st_ _, 1995_

 _Location: Wizarding Britain_

 _Objective: Take stock of Wizarding Britain's weaknesses and their culture. Do so under the guise of establishing friendly diplomatic relations with Wizarding Britain._

 _Details: The operatives with infiltrate the wizarding world as Roy Mustang, a diplomat from Ameteris, and Edward Elric, his ward. The Flame Alchemist will infiltrate the government, and gain information on their military strength, their chain of command, the political atmosphere, and all other relevant information. The Fullmetal Alchemist will infiltrate the wizarding school known as Hogwarts and gain information on their culture, their youth, and their powers. Both will be sure to gain information on the rumored return of Tom Riddle (Aliases: Lord Voldemort, the Dark Lord, He Who Must Not Be Named, You Know Who) a dark wizard whose reign of terror ended fourteen years ago. The Fullmetal Alchemist will report to the Flame Alchemist weekly and the Flame Alchemist will report to Fuhrer King Bradley monthly or when significant information has arisen._

 ** _BURN THIS NOTICE AFTER READING_**

Snap!

The mission report disintegrated in Roy's hand. Ed glanced up at his superior officer. The train cabin was silent. The two soldiers were both dressed in casual clothing, brown trousers and white shirts; Roy also wore a long brown trench coat. Roy glanced at Ed.

"What do you make of this?" he asked the young blond.

"What do we need to invade a wizarding community for?"

In general, Amestrians thought little of wizards. They were considered lazy and weak, not worth the time.

"I'm going to be honest Fullmetal," smirked the flame alchemist, "I thought you would have been excited about the opportunity to study magic. After all, it may contain the secret to getting your bodies back."

Ed shook his head, "I already looked into it."

Roy raised an eyebrow, "oh?"

"There must be equivalence in all things, Mustang, and that is no different for magic, no matter what the wizards may claim. We just don't know what that equivalence is, and I will not use a method where I don't know what I am sacrificing."

"Any hunches?" Mustang asked

Ed shook his head again, but a dark look washed over his face, "let's just say that throughout history, muggles have seen magic as something dark and evil. I doubt they would have that opinion of something that could have alieved they suffering if it is as wonderful as the wizards believe."

Mustang frowned, he could see Ed's point.

The view outside of Germany's countryside was dull, just like Austria's. Mustang was about ready to burn the entire train to the ground after an afternoon of sitting there, doing nothing. He did not have Ed's gift for falling asleep. He glanced at the blonde, who was flipping through his brown leather book with an attentive look on his face.

"How do you feel about going back to school."

Ed shrugged

"Really, you aren't even angry that you have to be a civilian kid for this mission?"

Ed's eye twitched, but that was the only hint of annoyance the young alchemist let slide. Roy was impressed, a few months ago Ed would have exploded at the colonel's goading, but he had matured in that time.

Roy let lose an evil grin, ed may have matured, but not that much. "Not that it will be hard for you," he pressed on, "what with you being as small as a first year."

Ed's pocket watch bounced off the colonels head with a thwack! "Say that again, you perverted old colonel!" Ed dared.

"The truth hurts, beansprout." Roy grinned, rubbing his head.

The two disembarked their second train at Kin's Cross station in London, England. Waiting for them on the platform was a witched dressed almost entirely in pink. She immediately reminded Edward of a toad. He made a face at the colonel before they made their way through the crowd to meet her. She greeted Roy immediately and Ed was almost shocked at her total disregard of him.

"Mr. Mustang, so nice to finally meet you! Allow me to introduce myself, I am Delores Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic! We are pleased to welcome you to England!"

Roy smiled at her charmingly, "Thank you Mrs. Umbridge, we are looking forward to founding an alliance with your country. May I introduce you to my ward? This is Edward Elric." Ed returned her handshake with a neutral expression. "Your minister promised us that he could stay at Hogwarts while I am with the ministry. He is not magically inclined however he may find the theory to be very interesting."

"Of course! The minister had mentioned this to me! Please follow me, this evening we have booked you rooms at The Hog's Head, by Diagon Alley." She proclaimed, leading the way into a car. Once they had all settled in and the car had stated on its way through the streets of London, she continued. You will have today to equip Mr. Elric with what he needs for Hogwarts, one of the professors will be coming to aid Mr. Elric with this while yourself, myself, and the Minister discuss your stay here, Mr. Mustang."

Roy nodded while Ed fixed the passing buildings with a hard stare.

The car pulled up in front of a rundown building, and its three passengers disembarked. The woman lead the way through the door and Ed was surprised to see that the abandoned building actually contained a boisterous pub. Umbridge approached the counter and spoke with the bar tender for a moment. Ed couldn't help but snigger at the look of disgust on the barkeep's face as he spoke to the woman.

Umbridge then led them upstairs to a small room. The room contained two twin beds and a small sitting area. A plump man with pale skin sat in one of the chairs wearing what appeared to be an emerald green dress. The man stood when they entered and once again Ed was snubbed in favour of his commanding officer. "Mr. Mustang! So nice to finally meet you! Cornelius Fudge, Minister for Magic, the ride here wasn't too dull, I trust. Come have a seat!"

The four adults sat down in the overstuffed armchairs. Ed Slouched, giving everyone a sulking glare.

"I would like to say before we get started, Mr. Mustang, that we here in wizarding Britain are excited to form a friendship with Ameteris! We are aware that your country has no contacts outside of the barrier that surrounds your cluster of countries and we are flattered that we are your first thought to contact!"

Mustang nodded politely and shot the Minister a trademark charming smile, "We are also excited to establish relations with you, the power and prowess of British wizards in legendary and since we are not a military country, we do prefer to make friends rather than enemies."

It took all of Ed's self-control not to snort at this statement. The benefit of the bubble that surrounded the Amestrian cluster was that nothing was known of Ameteris at all. These wizards would just have to trust what they were told.

Cornelius looked pleased with Mustang's flattery; he puffed out his chest slightly. "Yes well indeed." He cleared his throat, "however there is something you should know. About two months ago, Professor Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts, began claiming that a dark wizard has returned. I am taking this moment to assure you that there is no such problem. The old man has gone senile, tragically, and has dragged Harry Potter, an impressionable young, shall we say, celebrity, into his lies. Professor Minerva McGonagall will be coming any minute to assist your ward in getting his supplies for the upcoming year, and she, as well as many of the Hogwarts Staff, buys into Dumbledore's lies. I urge you not to let this sway you, He Who Must Not Be Named is not back."

The two alchemists nodded, but a quick glance between the two of them assured that they were on the same page, the minister seemed a bit desperate.

"Very good!" The minister proclaimed, reclining in his chair. "Mr. Elric, if you feel you are being pressured into believing these lies, Delores will be teaching at the school this year, you need only go to her. Anyways…" They were interrupted by a knocking at the door.

"Gone?" Professor McGonagall asked the grayed old may in front of her. "Gone where?"

"I sent him with Hagrid at the beginning of the summer; The Professor has always had a calming presence, after all." Dumbledore said, peering at Minerva over his half-moon spectacles.

"You sent the only person with any knowledge of Ameteris away just before we are stuck with a student from that very country? A prodigy no less! It's no wonder he's been placed under the supervision of a government official!"

"To be fair, Minerva, I didn't expect for the reclusive nation to open up now, of all times."

"Well, can't you send him an owl?"

The old man's eyes twinkled, "Perhaps, however my owls have not been able to find them since two weeks after they had departed."

"Well then what are we to do Albus!"

"Calm yourself, Minerva, if one knew what every step of their lives held, there would be little point in getting up in the morning. As little as we know of Ameteris, the Professor has shown that their alchemy is powerful, at the very least. Perhaps the young ward, were he to have the situation explained to him, could help us to gain the support of the Amesitrian government. Beside," Albus's eyes sparkled, "what possible harm could one little boy cause?"

"Come in!" Called the minister. The door swung open to reveal a tall, strict looking woman. Her hair was tied tightly back into a bun and she peered at the gathered officials over her glasses.

"Ah! Minerva!" the Minister didn't sound quite as pleased as he had when they had walked in. "Lovely to see you! Mr. Mustang, Mr. Elric, this is Professor Minerva McGonagall, the transfigurations professor at Hogwarts. She will be taking Young Mr. Elric around Diagon Alley today and tomorrow morning she will escort him to the Hogwarts express."

The woman shook Mustang's hand before turning her attention to Ed, he scowled at her, frustrated at how all these adults were treating him. Back home he was the Fullmetal Alchemist, already an adult, certainly not someone to overlook.

"Follow me, Mr. Elric." She said, "We have lots to do today."

Overall, Ed's day ended up going pretty well. The bookstore had been the highlight, and Ed had left with several more books than what was required of him. The robes were hardly fun but Ed planned on leaving them to accumulate dust in the corner rather than wearing the restrictive garment. McGonagall was indeed strict, but her demanding demeanor reminded Ed of the military. So by the end of the day, despite the fact that hardly a civil word had been spoken between them, Ed had decided he liked the woman. She dropped him off in the bar of the inn before leaving via fireplace. Ed headed upstairs into the room, ready to pass out.

Mustang was the only one there when he returned. His superior officer fixed him with a glare when he walked in. "Why were you so difficult all of today."

"I thought I was supposed to act like a teenager." The blond retorted.

"Difficult as it may be to believe Fullmetal, not all teenagers are brooding assholes!"

"No, but all the ones with friends are." Mustang fixed him with a puzzled look and Ed sighed. "Teens who suck up to authority alienate themselves from others, while those who are rebellious are admired by their peers. I'm here to figure out the culture, and that will be best done by being a kid."

"Also you want an excuse to mouth off to teacher."

Ed smirked at Mustang "Two birds, one stone."

Roy snorted, "Go to bed Fullmetal."


	2. Chapter 2

Ed rose early the next morning. He went through his morning exercise routine, mind running a million miles a minute.

Mustang stumbled, bleary eyed out of the bathroom. On his way, he tripped over a covered cage, sending himself sprawling and triggering an indignant squawk from the cage. "What in Hell- Fullmetal, why is there a bird in this room?"

Ed shrugged, "Wizards send mail by owl of all things." He said, "I figured it would be a good idea to have one to send reports with, you might want to invest in one too."

Roy pulled the covering from the cage. A tawny barn owl glared up at the colonel from its perch. "Have you given it a name?"

"Owl."

"Owl?" Mustang gave Ed an incredulous look, "You named your owl… Owl? How- accurate of you."

"What is that supposed to mean, you bastard colonel?"

"Nothing," Roy smirked, "Your creativity never ceases to astound me, that's all."

Ed scowled at Mustang, so what he didn't give the bird a proper name? It wasn't like he would keep the thing past this year; it was more for convenience than anything."

"Whatever, Colonel Bastard, McGonagall's coming at nine to take me to this stupid train. Also, there's something you might want to take a look at." Ed placed a textbook on the coffee table. The text was titled _'An Introduction to Basic Alchemy: A Fifth Years Guide to the Use of Alchemy.'_

Roy frowned, "What's this?"

"It's one of the textbooks required by Hogwarts. I asked McGonagall and she said that Alchemy has been offered for the last ten years to years three and up. I looked through the textbook. It's accurate, if a little rudimentary."

"Who wrote it?"

Ed shrugged, "I don't know, I checked to see if anyone was listed however all I found was that it was published by Hogwarts, School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, but it must be an Amestrian. Only an Amestrian could possibly teach alchemy."

The two men exchanged looks, this was serious.

Suddenly they were startled out of their musings by a knocking at the door. Mustang opened it to find himself faced with Minerva McGonagall, looking just as happy as the day before. "I am here to bring young Mr. Elric to King's Cross so that he may go to Hogwarts." She said, without as much as a hello. "I trust that he is ready."

Ed nodded, "See you Mustang, I'll write often." He said with a pointed look.

"I'll visit when I can," Mustang said, making an attempt at parental affection, "Enjoy your year."

"You want me to run though the wall?" Ed's tone was skeptical.

McGonagall nodded, "Yes, platform nine and three quarters is hidden from the muggle population behind the barrier." She informed him. "Once you have reached the platform you need only board the Hogwarts Express."

"But to do that, you want me to run through a _very solid looking_ barrier."

"Yes, Mr. Elric." A twinge of impatience was now audible in her tone, "And soon, I have a school to prepare for your arrival."

He shot her a look, "Well," he muttered, "Here goes."

 _You're an idiot,_ a voice in Ed's mind informed him, _and you're going to run into a wall._ But he ran at the wall anyways.

A few seconds later, after noticeably not running into anything, he opened his eyes. He was standing on a train platform. An old-timey platform sign proclaimed that he was on platform nine and three quarters. He glanced back at the wall; it appeared just as sold as it had on the other side.

The platform was filled with kids and parents, all struggling with oversized trunks. Ed was suddenly very happy that he traveled light. His simple suitcase was far more wieldy than the packages of the other students. The meowing of cats, squawking of owls, and shouts of children were already beginning to grind on Ed's nerves. He made his way through the crowd and onto the train. Unfortunately the train wasn't much quieter.

With an annoyed grumble, he claimed an empty compartment for himself, shoving his suitcase above the seat and placing owl's cage on the floor by his feet. The bird was giving him a disdainful look.

"What."

The owl didn't respond, just continued glaring at him.

"Oh, I'm sorry, are you too good for the ground?"

The bird squawked at him.

"Well though, I don't give a fuck."

"You are speaking to your owl," a dreamy voice remarked from behind him.

Ed spun around, taking in the blonde girl in front of him. "Yeah, it was giving me attitude." It occurred to Ed that he might seem a little crazy to the girl.

"Yes, owls can have very strong personalities, don't let me interrupt you." She said, making her way over to take the seat opposite him.

 _Sure, no problem, you can sit here._ Ed remarked sarcastically in his head. He briefly considered returning to his conversation with the indignant bird at his feet, but felt that it might be a bit awkward with the girl now sitting in the compartment.

 _Not that she can judge me,_ he remarked, _she's reading a magazine upside down and has literal radishes for earrings._ He was kind of glad the girl was so strange though, when he had first set eyes on her, she had reminded him a little too much of Winry. Thankfully her personality was nothing like the intense blonde mechanic.

Ed settled back down on the bench, careful to keep his flesh leg as far away from the angry bird as possible, so as not to present a tempting target. He began reading the first year transfiguration textbook, having already finished the first year potions, charms, herbology, and care of magical creatures textbooks. So far potion had been the one he was most comfortable with, and the practice of performing transfiguration on live animals creeped him out. Wizards really did have no concept of humility.

The compartment door slid open again and Ed glanced up. A group of three kids about Ed's age stood in the doorway. He immediately recognised the dark haired boy from the prophet. Harry potter, the once famous, now infamous, chosen one. It occurred to Ed that this young man might know a lot of very useful information.

It also occurred to Ed that this boy could be a stuck up brat who was used to everyone marvelling at his every move.

"Oh," said the redheaded girl, "Sorry, may we sit here? Hi Luna." She quickly greeted the blonde.

Ed shrugged, "sure."

"You're Harry Potter." Luna remarked.

"Umm yeah," Harry said, "I am."

There was a brief uncomfortable silence before the redhead spoke up again, "I'm Ginny," she introduced herself, "You this is Harry and Neville, we're all in Griffindor, I'm in fourth year and the boys are in fifth. I haven't seen you around before."

"Ed," Ed introduced himself, "I'm going to be in fifth year as well. I'm here because my guardian is serving as an Amestrian diplomat."

"Ameteris?" Neville piped up, "Hey, Harry, isn't that where the professor's from?"

The boy grunted, "Yeah, he doesn't talk about it though?"

"The Professor?" Ed asked, interest piqued.

"Yeah, Professor Hohenheim is our alchemy teacher." Ginny piped up.

Hohonheim. The name shocked Ed to his core, it couldn't be.

The time frame was right. Ten years, the time since Ed had last seen the old man. An Amestrian who had the means to travel out of the bubble without being caught. An Alchemist. It had to be him.

"You look a bit like him," Ginny continued, "although I suppose that's an Ameteris thing. I hear lots of people study Alchemy in Ameteris, do you know anything about it?"

Ed shook himself out of his trance, "Yes, um yeah, I study it a bit." He said.

"Perfect!" Ginny exclaimed, "You can help Neville with his homework! Nothing the professor says ever sticks."

The Neville boy blushed. "Hey!" he pouted.

"Sorry Neville," Ginny apologised, "He's really good at Herbology though."

Neville's face lit up, "speaking of that, guess what my gran got me." He pulled a blistered cactus out of his bag to show to the children gathered in the compartment. " _Mimblus Mimbletonia_!" he proclaimed proudly, as though he had not just yelled out one of the stupidest words Ed had ever had the misfortune of hearing. "It's really cool, it has a wicked defense mechanism too. Let me see if I can-"

Ed, who after reading about mandrakes, didn't really feel the need to stick around and find out how Mumbleit Whatever defended itself, quickly ducked out of the compartment. Several seconds later, he heard a cry of disgust from within and congratulated himself on the hasty retreat.

"Sorry." He turned to glance at the owner of the new voice. "Is Harry in there?"

The girl was pretty, with Xingese features. Ed nodded, "yeah."

She brushed past him and opened the door to the compartment. The view that greeted them had Ed once again congratulating himself on his exit. All of the kids were covered in a white, puss-like substance which stank to the high heavens. The girl stopped in her tracks. "Oh, I guess now isn't a good time, I just figured I would say hello." She said nervously, "Well, see you around Harry."

"Y-yeah," Harry stammered, "see you around Cho."

Cho turned and hurried off with a somewhat disgusted look on her face. Ed caught a brief look of satisfaction on Ginny's face before she quickly schooled it back into a carefully neutral expression. Interesting.

Harry groaned, letting his head fall into his puss covered hands.

"Oh," Ed realised, "should I not have let her in?"

He was met with another groan.

About halfway through the train ride, two more kids joined the now cramped company of the compartment. The bushy brown haired girl was Hermione and the redhead was Ron, Ginny's older brother. They were late because apparently they were something called 'prefects', a term which Ed immediately dismissed as some symbolic, unimportant form of rank, just like the student government at his elementary school. Hermione began ranting about the other 'prefects' the moment she got through the door, particularly the ones from Slytherin. Ed tuned her out until she finally turned to him.

"I'm sorry, I'm Hermione Granger, and you are?"

Ed grunted, "Ed"

"I'm sorry, I haven't seen you around before but you're obviously not a first year." She said

"I'll be in fifth year this year." He said, "My guardian is the Amestrian ambassador at the ministry."

Hermione's eyes widened, "You're with the Amestrian party! It's such an honour to meet you!"

"You knew about this?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Of course I do!" she said, ruffling around in her bag, "here, see? It was in the Prophet this morning!" She pulled out a rumpled newspaper from her bag and showed the rest of the compartment. On its cover, Roy Mustang was shaking the minister's hand, charming smirk firmly in place. Ed made a face that no one noticed.

"You still read that filth," Ron said to Hermione, face full of disgust.

"Well yes, it never hurts to hear what the enemy is saying Ronald." Her tone was just a little patronizing, but based on Ron's reaction, her tone was probably always a little patronizing.

The compartment's inhabitants fixed the newspaper with fascinated stares. "He's handsome," Ginny remarked, "but you two look nothing alike.

"We aren't related," Ed replied, "my mother is dead and my father left me and my brother when we were young. He's more of an adoptive guardian."

They all nodded, Harry looked fascinated. Ed supposed that the other orphan may not have ever met someone in quite his situation before.

The compartment door opened for a third time and it took nearly all of Ed's willpower not to blow up at whoever had just entered. The compartment was packed enough already, seriously how many friends did these people need!

As it turns out, he was under no obligation to be kind to the newest additions to their company.

"What," said Harry aggressively. The blond boy who had just walked in smirked, his cronies cracking their knuckles.

"Manners Potter, or I'll have to give you detention," he smirked. From the tense stances of everyone around the room, Ed realised that this boy was clearly not a friend.

 _Ow!_ He glanced down at his bird, who had managed to scoot its cage close enough to Ed's flesh leg to get a good peck in. It eyed him with a glare.

"You see I, unlike you, have been made a prefect," the blond continued.

Once again, Owl managed to peck at Ed's leg. He gave the cage a slight kick, jostling the bird, before turning his attention back to the blond.

"Which means that I, unlike you, have the power to hand out punishments."

This time, Owl reached out one sharply talloned claw and clenched it firmly though the flesh at Ed's ankle. He held back a yelp and turned to meet the bird's glare with an equally ferocious one of his own.

"Yeah," said Harry, "but you, unlike me, are a git, so get out and leave us alone."

Ed continued his glaring, why did he have to put up with this shitty owl, from what he could tell, the blond git was far more deserving of the damn bird.

The other kids where still laughing at Harry jab, the blond kid seemed pretty pissed.

"Tell me, what does it feel like to be second-best to Weasley?"

Ed smiled as an idea crept into him mind, why couldn't the greasy git be the one to deal with the shitty bird?

"Shut up Malfoy." Harry said sharply.

Ed grabbed the cage and in one fluid motion he opened it, right in front of Malfoy's face.

The angry bird flew straight for the blond, who let out a comical shriek. The bird latched itself on his face, pecking and clawing. Laughter rose up from the surrounding students. The blond finally got the bird off his face before running from the compartment, slamming the door behind him so that the bird couldn't follow him.

The students continued to laugh, but the bird, having lost its target, immediately focused on a new one. Unfortunately, the bird seemed to have a thing for blonds, and so it headed straight for its hated owner.

Ed caught the bird by its talons, stopping it inches from his face. "You know what you stupid bird, fuck you." He declared, much to the amusement of his companions. "If you want to get to Hogwarts you can get there yourself." And with that, he threw the disgruntled bird out the window.

"You're alright, mate." Ron decided, "You're alright."

They disembarked the train. All of the others had changed into robes; however Ed had staunchly refused to put on the "shapeless black potato sack".

Harry stopped suddenly and Ed almost ran into his back.

"What are those horse things?" Harry asked, Ed glanced to where he was pointing. Fastened to the carriages where black skeletal horses. He felt an eyebrow raise, did everything have to be Halloween themed?

"What horse things?" Hermione asked, "The carriages are pulling themselves, just like always."

Ed's other eyebrow joined the first in its elevated position on his forehead. The horses were a little hard to miss.

"What are you talking about," Harry asked, "They're right there."

"I think you may be a little crazy, mate."

As they got into the carriage, Luna turned, "I can see them too," she said, "You're just as sane as I am."

She continued to climb into the carriage. Noticing that Harry didn't look particularly reassured, Ed spoke, "Don't worry, it's not just you and crazy mccrazy, I can see them too."

McGonagall stopped Ed before he entered the great hall. "Go ahead you lot." She told the group who had stopped to wait for him.

Ed shot her a questioning look, "Yes?"

"You will be sorted with the first years, please wait here." She said, before heading through the doors. Ed huffed, looking around.

He was almost ready to declare "fuck it!" and just barge in when he heard the clamouring of voices behind him. He turned, taking in the scene behind him. A herd of the smallest people Ed had ever seen were headed up the stairs led by a spindly little woman.

McGonagall emerged through the doors, letting the woman pass her into the hall. The door closed behind her.

McGonagall surveyed the group of gremlins with an unimpressed eye. At this point, Ed had determined that this was her default expression. "Follow me please." She declared, before turning and leading the crowd into the Great Hall. Ed hung back, trailing in behind the crowd.

The great hall was huge. The ceiling far above the heads of the students was enchanted to look like the sky outside. Candles floated above the tables lighting up the faces of the children below.

McGonagall stopped in front of a stool. On the stool sat a raggedy old hat.

Ed snorted, drawing stares from some of the children around him.

 _What's it going to do?_ Ed thought, _sing?_

And then the hat began to sing.

 _In times of old when I was new_

 _And Hogwarts barely started_

 _The founders of our noble school_

 _Thought never to be parted:_

 _United by a common goal,_

 _They had the selfsame yearning_

 _To make the world's best magic school_

 _And pass along their learning._

 _"Together we will build and teach!"_

 _The four good friends decided_

 _And never did they dream that they_

 _Might someday be divided_

 _For where there such friends anywhere_

 _As Slytherin and Gryffindor?_

 _Unless it was the second pair_

 _Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?_

 _So how could it have gone so wrong?_

 _How could such friendships fail?_

 _Why, I was there and so can tell_

 _The whole sad, sorry tale_

 _Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those_

 _Whoses ancestry is purest."_

 _Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach just those whose_

 _Intelligence is surest."_

 _Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those_

 _With brave deeds to their name."_

 _Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot,_

 _And treat them just the same."_

 _These differences caused little strife_

 _When they first came to light,_

 _For each of the four founders had_

 _A house in which they might_

 _Take only those they wanted, so,_

 _For instance, Slytherin_

 _Took only pure blood-wizards_

 _Of great cunning, just like him,_

 _And only those of sharpest mind_

 _Were taught by Ravenclaw_

 _While the bravest and the boldest_

 _Went to daring Gryffindor._

 _Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,_

 _And taught them all she knew,_

 _Thus the houses and their founders_

 _Retained friendships firm and true._

 _So Hogwarts worked in harmony_

 _For several happy years,_

 _But then discord crept among us_

 _Feeding on our faults and fears._

 _The houses that, like pillars four,_

 _Had once held up our school,_

 _Now turned upon each other and,_

 _Divided, sought to rule._

 _And for a while it seemed the school_

 _Must meet and early end,_

 _What with duelling and with fighting_

 _And the clash of friend on friend_

 _And at last there came a morning_

 _When old Syltherin departed_

 _And though the fighting then died out_

 _He left us quite downhearted._

 _And never since the founders four_

 _Were whittled down to three_

 _Have the houses been united_

 _As they were once meant to be._

 _And now the Sorting Hat is here_

 _And you all know the score:_

 _I sort you into houses_

 _Because that is what I'm for._

 _But this year I'll go further_

 _Listen closely to my song:_

 _Though condemmed I am to split you_

 _Still I worry that it's wrong._

 _Though I must fulfil my duty_

 _And must quarter every year_

 _Still I wonder whether sorting_

 _May not bring the end I fear_

 _Oh, know the perils, read the signs,_

 _The warning history shows,_

 _For our Hogwarts is in danger_

 _From external, deadly foes_

 _And we must unite inside her_

 _Or we'll crumble from within_

 _I have told you, I have warned you ..._

 _Let the sorting begin._

Ed decided that this world was officially the stupidest, dumbest thing ever.

One by one the first years were called up to the stool. McGonagall would place the hat on their heads and after some deliberation, the stupid piece of fabric would shout out a house name.

Ed was called out last, causing a hush to fall over the hall. He could hear murmurs as he approached the stool. Once he had sat down, but before McGonagall had placed the hat on his head, the old man at the center of the table spoke. He had a kind, calming voice that washed over Ed, lulling him into a sense of security. Ed frowned, that was a powerful voice. "In order to place your curious young minds to rest, allow me to introduce our guest." Silence had decended upon the entire hall, all eyes fixed on the man who, Ed guessed, must be Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts. "Those of you who read this morning's Prophet are aware that the ministry is attempting to create an alliance with Ameteris, one of the mysterious countries in the Mediterranean Bubble and previous nation of our own Professor Van Hohenheim. The ambassador from Ameteris, Roy Mustang, has a charge. Mr. Elric will be staying with us this year, so as not to interrupt his education too much. I hope we will all welcome him with open arms."

The professor place the hat on Ed's head and it fell over his eyes.

 _Well, well, well, what have we here? An Amestrian? A military dog no less! A prodigy!_

 _Get on with it_ , Ed snapped mentally at the hat

 _Tsk, a temper. No matter. Well, you are certainly smart enough for Ravenclaw, and that thirst for knowledge would be quite at home under a blue banner. Once this would have been if, you would be so easy to sort, but now, I am not so sure._

 _That ambition is a force to be reckoned with._ The hat remarked, _you have a goal and you will do whatever it takes to get there. Very Slytherin-esq. But no, there is something more there._

 _You are loyal, perhaps the most loyal I have ever seen, willing to lay down your life for your brother and friends. Friends that you think of as Family. You may have place in Hufflepuff._

 _No,_ the hat seemed to be running in circles, searching through Ed's head. _I think I've found it, bravery. You may be ambitious, you may thirst for knowledge, and you may be loyal, but before all of these things you are brave. You joined the army for access to knowledge, knowing that you could be called to war at any time. You put your life on the line daily for your friends, and you are ready to do anything for your goal. You are not sneaky or sly like a Slytherin, you are not cowardly like a Hufflepuff, and you are not single-minded like a Ravenclaw. You are brave, above all, like a Griffindor._

 _Just sort me already!_ Ed exploded _, I don't have all day!_

 _A word of warning, Mr. Alchemist. You are joining the house of the brave, and you must remember that before all else, this is your greatest asset. In the near future you will face a difficult choice, and you must chose bravery._

And with that, the hat let out a cry, "Griffindor!"

The hat was lifted from his head and he headed towards the banners of red and gold that beckoned him, trying not to think too much about the parting words of the hat.


	3. Chapter 3

Ed settled himself at the Griffindor table beside Hermione. The moment food appeared, seemingly out of nowhere, Ed pounced on it.

"Blimey mate, you eat more than I do." Ron marveled, as the blond quickly devoured his third plateful.

"I feel like I haven't had anything all day." Ed said, before pausing a moment to think, "Scratch that, I know that I haven't had a thing to eat all day."

As the meal wrapped up, Ed turned his attention to the toad in pink, who was sitting primly in her seat. She looked very self-satisfied and Ed found himself thanking his lucky stars that he didn't have to be decent to her like Mustang did. As the night progressed, he only grew more thankful. Umbitch's speech had be one of the most frustrating things Ed had ever had to deal with. Sure, Ameteris may be ruled by a military dictatorship, but at least nobody pretended that it wasn't; this Ministry was just irritating.

Ed took special note of what Dumbledore said about Hagrid and Hohenheim. It sounded as though they could pop back up any day now and Ed had no idea what to do if he did. Hohenheim had probably not spoken much of Ameteris, but if he returned to find that the country had employed two military personnel here and were lying about the nature of the country, he would be suspicious. Ed wasn't sure where the old man's loyalties would lie, but he figured that the old man had never done him any favours before so why would he start now? The old bastard would probably delight in screwing this mission up for his son. Which brought Ed to his other problem. No matter what would happen, he was going to have to see the old man again.

Ed hated the old man. He hated him with ever bone of his body, every inch of his soul, and every fiber of his being. The man who had just picked up and gone, leaving his sick wife and two young sons to fend for themselves could never face a punishment severe enough to satisfy the only child who could have been old enough to remember him. As he sat at the Griffindor table, Ed imagined a million tortures for the man who he had once called 'father', tortures that would have made the vengeful Slytherin house proud. Yet more than executing any of these strategies, Ed wanted most to simply never see the man again. He hoped that now was the moment that Hohonheim would walk out on the wizards, just as he had walked out on his family all those years ago.

The speeches subsided and the children began to file out of the great hall one by one. Ed made to follow Harry when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

He turned slowly, meeting the eyes professor McGonagall. "Follow me please," she said, "The Headmaster would like to speak with you."

He followed her through the crowd of children, who parted like the red sea when faced with her disapproving stare. The climbed many stairs and walked through many halls until they arrived in front of a stone gargoyle "Fizzing Wizbee!" she declaired, Ed carefully maintained his straight face.

The Gargoyle twisted upwards, revealing a spiral staircase. Ed followed the teacher up and with a knock at the door, they entered the headmaster's office.

Ed marveled at the state of the office. Every clear space had been filled with parchments, quills, magical instruments or the like. He caught sight of the troublesome sorting hat, which sat on a bookshelf quietly. On a perch, halfway across the room, sat one of the most beautiful creatures Ed had ever seen. The bird was red and orange and it sang a happy tune when Ed entered.

"It's a Pheonix." Ed turned to the speaker. The old man leaned across the cluttered desk that he sat at, fingers steepled as he watched Edward over his half-moon spectacles. He had a friendly spark in his eye that unnerved Ed a bit. The young alchemist had been around enough powerful people in his life to know that the man who sat before him was not a man to be trifled with. Everyone in the room looked to him, the portraits, the other professor, even the mystical bird seemed to hang on his every work. "Hello Mr. Elric, I am pleased to make your acquaintance."

Usually Ed would brush such formalities off, but with this man, he did not. He felt vulnerable, and that scared him. He would erect as many walls between himself and those eyes as possible, even if one of those walls was simply to keep the professional decorum practiced in society.

"Professor." He addressed the man simply, "what do you want."

Well, decorum on the professor's side at least, it had never been one of Ed's strengths.

The man's eyes glittered at Ed, "I hear you are from Ameteris?"

Ed didn't answer, the question had been rhetorical.

"I must say that I am a great supporter of building bridges, Mr. Elric. Your nation seems most peculiar and we are excited to learn more about it as I am excited to learn more about you." Ed decided that he would keep as much about him out of this man's hands as possible. "Our own alchemy professor, Professor Van Hohenheim, is from Ameteris, though I must admit he speaks very little of his home. It is odd, he looks very similar to you."

"Amestrian colouring." Ed offered up curtly.

"Yet your guardian looks so different."

"Mustang is the son of immigrants," Ed said, "his parents are from Xing, a neighbouring country." It was true. He was.

Dumbledore nodded, "Well Mr. Elric, as eager for friendship between our countries as I am, I feel morally obligated to warn you that despite the Ministry's refusal it admit it, Voldemort is back."

Silence ruled the room for a moment, the three people standing at its center unmoving.

"Impossible." This was Ed. His eyes had narrowed, "I do not deny that something of grave danger is facing this nation, headmaster, but the dead do not come back to life."

"You seem very convinced, many a wizard have spent years searching for a way to bring back the dead, is it so impossible that someone has finally found a way?" Ed wondered if the old man was serious. If Dumbledore was as wise as everyone seemed to think he was, he would know that the dead are never coming back. Then again, maybe he was as batty as the prophet seemed to think.

"Yes." Ed replied, "The dead are dead, that will never change."

The old may surveyed the youth with a slight smile. "You are wiser than many wizards three times your age." He said, "You are a very interesting young man.

Ed didn't respond.

"You are also correct, there is no way to revive the dead," Dumbledore conceded, eyes twinkling merrily, "however Voldemort was never dead."

This gave Ed pause. He examined the old man in front of him carefully before speaking, "I'm listening."

"When the spell that led to Voldemort's downfall rebounded off the small infant known as Harry Potter, it immediately killed the soul who had cast the spell."

"Then Voldemort is dead old man."

"But what if the entire soul was not present that night?"

"What do you mean?"

"Mr. Elric, I tell you this in confidence, because the sorting hat has attested to your trustworthiness and morality."

Ed glanced that the old hat out of the corner of his eye. The old hat had not moved an inch at being mentioned.

Was the hat crazy? Ed wondered. How could it, knowing his mission would end in the betrayal of every person in this castle, attest to his trustworthiness? The only reassurance Ed took from this was that the old thing clearly didn't plan on blowing his cover.

"Mr. Elric you must tell no one what I am about to tell you. Should Voldemort discover that we know this then it would be infinitely more difficult for us to destroy him." Ed nodded slowing. "Have you heard of Horcruxes young man?" Dumbledore asked.

"No."

"A horcrux is a portion of an individual's soul bound to an object in order to attain some form of immortality." Dumbledore explained, "I suspect the Voldemort has many.

Ed'd hear was spinning. A soul mutilated like that, how horrifying!

But at the same time, a soul could not be bound to an object infinitely. Eventually, the bond would fade, and the creature would die. Voldemort had, in his greed for immortality, actually shortened his lifespan.

Unless…

Ed frowned, could magic bind a soul eternally?

"How would he have split his soul?" Ed asked, running different arrays through his mind that might have that affect.

"Murder."

His thoughts paused for a moment, before taking off again at a million miles a minute. Murder. That was important, how was that important?

It was important because this was the first time there had been a cost, Ed realised, this was the first time magic had cost anything at all! Everything else just happened! Mice turned into mugs, limbs grew back, and brooms flew. There was no cost, or at least no visible costs, for any of these magics.

But to split a soul, to split a soul there was a cost. Life. If magic that powerful cost life, than perhaps the rest of it did too, just not as obviously. Ed's mind raced, had he found it already?

Focusing back on the topic at hand, Ed spoke again. "Okay old man, but why tell me."

Dumbledore smiled, "Why young man, as your guardian so kindly pointed out in the Daily Prophet, building friendships is vital. Facing an enemy alone is far more difficult than facing an enemy with allies."

Ed's eyes narrowed, "You want Ameteris's help."

The old man answered. "Yes."

"We will see, old man, that isn't my decision to make."

* * *

 _Roy,_

 _Everything is going well at Hogwarts. I boarded the train this morning and met a couple of nice kids, Harry Potter, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Luna. They all believe that Voldemort is back, as does the old coot who runs this place. I'm not an idiot, the dead cannot come back to life, however they are very insistent. I learned that an Amestrian teaches Alchemy here, a Professor Van Hohenheim! I wonder what he could be like? It will be interesting to meet another Amestrian who has lived here for ten years now. I'm sure his insights on a country he has made home will be interesting to hear. The woman who picked up at the train station is here. She is proud of her Ministry background and wants to improve the school. I think it is an important part of government to improve upon a country's educational system. And the zeal she expressed in doing it is downright Amestrian! The Headmaster personally welcomed me to Hogwarts after the feast. He's really old, Roy! His age reminds me of the play we saw in central a while back about the man who was afraid of dying, do you remember?_ Flight from Death _I think they called it. It freaked Al out a bit. He thought was the man had done to his mind was a bit like what happens to him when the armour falls apart. I wonder if magic might hold longer? I thought it was so cool how the old man never died. I guess being weak for so long after a close call sucked though. Oh well, I guess I'm rambling now._

 _See you soon Roy._

 _Your ward,_

 _Ed._

Ed frowned at the senseless letter he held in his hand. He had been too tiered last night to properly code, so instead of the perfectly manicured report he usually wrote; the letter was a mess of seemingly unattached ideas. Not that Roy wouldn't get it, but the nonsensical nature of it might prompt an enemy to reread it.

Ed shrugged, it was too early for them to be suspicious of them yet, so the letter would probably go unopened, but he would get told off in the reply he was sure of it. He glanced around the owlery for his demon bird. For the first time, it occurred to him that maybe the spawn of Satan hadn't managed to make it to the castle yet. That fear was quickly erased when a brown blur of feathers dived towards his face. Ed ducked; the bird missed and came up an inch short of the wall.

Ed grabbed the bird by its leg, holding it outstretched at a safe distance from his face. The owl glared at him, he glared at the owl. "I see you're still a little bitch." He said. The rays of the dawn sun lit up the owlery with an orange glow. The boy and his owl faced off in silence.

"I propose a truce." Ed said, "You can do whatever you'd like, shit on students' heads, divebomb teachers, roost in that horrible tree outside and create a family of small tiny Satans, I don't care." The bird watched Ed closely, as though it was thinking over his offer. "However when I need an letter taken you come and get the letter, I'll give you something really delicious, you know, some bread, a chicken leg, the blood of my enemies, and you take the letter where it needs to be taken without hurting me or my correspondent. You got that?" When the bird didn't struggle, Ed took that as a yes. "Take this to Roy Mustange at the Ministry of Magic." He said, handing Owl the letter, "And, ummm, here." He brought some bread out of his pocket that he had hoarded from last night's feast. The owl took both and without as much as a scratch, left to deliver the message.

Ed sighed in relief. Now that that was taken care of. He could continue on his way.


End file.
